The Art of Seduction
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Knuckles wants his jewel back, but Rouge has other ideas. Frustrated, he resorts to desperate measures to win her over and get his emerald back- he will have to use his 'charms' to capture her heart and make her melt. But things don't go so well...


The Art of Seduction

Ah, another Knuxouge story- with a twist! This should be quite amusing…

Warning: Knuckles and Rouge have been purposely put out of character for this story, and I apologise if you don't like the pairing but I had to write SOMETHING. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Suggestions, ideas, and words of advice are all welcome! Please review, kind people. Thank you!

* * *

"Rouge, unhand that emerald! Now!"

"Now is that ANY way to talk to a lady, Knuckles?"

"Ladies don't steal!"

"This one does, honey."

I gripped my hair in frustration, my temper growing increasingly unstable.

"You want me to be polite? Fine! Rouge; would you ever so kindly PLEASE give me my own emerald back?"

The bat smirked from her high perch, her legs dangling off the branch of a large tree. "Try again, but this time less sarcasm."

"Argh! I don't have time for this, bat-girl!"

"You don't? You sit here doing nothing all day, Knucklehead, except guard that pretty Master Emerald of yours. I think you have plenty of time to spare for me."

"And what if I don't want to spend it on you?"

"That's a lie, and we both know it." She tilted her head cutely to the side and winked, infuriating me even further.

"Give me that chaos emerald right NOW or heaven help me I'll tear that tree right out of the ground, you included!" I waved my arms for emphasis.

She merely chuckled in reply, holding a red jewel the size of her head up to the sunlight so that it sparkled. "Oh, I don't think you'd have the heart, baby."

Now I lost it, by teeth grinding together in a snarl. "Why you little-"

I was about to use a very harsh word against her, but a sudden idea came to me that made me freeze in mid sentence.

It was true what she had said. I didn't have the heart to rip out that tree, and I wouldn't lay a finger on that annoying bat-girl unless it was in self defence. This was a nuisance. I actually kind of liked that brat.

I was in a real dilemma.

If I tried to climb the tree she'd either fly away or actually kick me back down to the ground if she thought I were going to hurt her. And I definitely wasn't going to attack her in any case, so that wasn't an option.

So, the only way to get MY jewel back was to coax her to climb back down and talk to me reasonably… but how?

"Um, Rouge?"

"Hmm?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could possibly manage, and I softened my voice until it sounded almost feminine. "Please, can we just talk about this like good friends?"

She gave me a smug look and laughed at my weak attempt, waving a hand dismissively. "Yeah right! The moment I climb down you'll just grab the emerald and leave me all on my lonesome, just like you always do."

I was stunned. "You're doing this just so I'll be around you for longer?"

She gave me a slightly sad look, but turned away before I could be sure. "No! Why would I want to hang out with you?"

I knew she was lying. I knew what she secretly wanted was my company, not the emeralds. Why else would she hang around here, putting herself at risk, and not even leave with the emerald in her possession at the end of the day.

This is what gave me the leverage to get exactly what I wanted without harming her in any way. I only had to act nicely towards her, put on an act, and she'd lose interest in playing stubborn and come down to talk with me. Then, I could get my jewel back.

I knew what I had to do. It would be something I had never before attempted with anyone before. I was going to sweet talk her, actually FLIRT with her. And I knew just the right things to say that'd get her heart wrapped around my little finger.

"Baby," I whispered sensually, getting a surprised look from the bat. "Baby, come down from that tree and I'll give you a lot more than just my company."

She did a double take and gasped, almost falling out of the tree. "Huh?"

"Come down and talk to me, sugar. I just want to get closer with you… if you know what I mean…" I winked, running a hand slowly over my chest in a suggestive way.

She stared at me with utter bewilderment, her mouth hanging open. "Duuuuuuh?"

I giggled girlishly at her reaction, tilting my lithe body slightly to the side to give her a full view of my muscles. "Come on, cutie. I'm not going to wait here forever, you know."

I was taken off guard when she did a sudden athletic back flip, diving out of the tree and landing perfectly on her feet. She took a hesitant step towards me, her eyes locked on my curved chest.

I grinned, pretending to act unsurprised by her enthusiasm, even though I was now panicking at this point. But despite the way she drooled over me, staring at my body like it was a piece of rump steak, I remained cool and collected.

"You like big boys, Rouge? I'm a big boy, right? Can I be your big boy?"

She nodded her head and took an aggressive step forward, dropping the emerald and grabbing my hand instead. "I love big boys…"

I growled softly, teasingly pulling myself away from her. "Easy, tiger! Let's take it nice and slow."

She seemed to grow quite excited by my reaction, liking her lips hungrily as her eyes drifted over my abdomen. "Let me take a bite out off that juicy hunk of-"

I glanced at the emerald that lay discarded on the grass, swallowing nervously as my pursuer tried to grab me again, only just able to dodge her strong arms.

I had to get the emerald it without her noticing, or she'd realise it was all a hoax and kick my butt. But she was growing increasingly turned on by every move I made, and escaping from her was growing impossible.

"Whoa! Let's take it easy, gorgeous." I gave her a quick air kiss, and she practically whimpered in frustration.

"Just let me have you!" She lunged at me again, almost crazed.

I dodged past her, watching with amazement as she flew right past me and landed on her knees a short distance away.

I saw her back was turned and I took the opportunity to run in the opposite direction, reaching out towards the ground grab the emerald as I ran towards where it lay.

But she was on me before I could even grow close, her arms thrown around my neck as she landed on my back, forcing me onto the ground.

"Oomph!"

"Take me, Knuckles! Give it to me!"

I screamed as she kept me firmly pressed to the earth beneath her, her tights pressing into my sides in a vice grip as she sat on top of my lower back, playing with my tail.

Oh no, now I was in major trouble.

"Rouge, honey, listen…"

"No! No more talking! Just kissing!"

I shivered as her lips suddenly landed on the back of my neck, quickly descending onto my shoulders and downwards, into the curve of my back.

I could see my emerald, not far away even, as it glittered prettily against the base of a young tree. If only I could grab it.

Suddenly I felt teeth nip me lightly in the shoulder and I squeaked, starting to seriously freak out. "Rouge, please… let me up so I can kiss you myself…"

I mentally slapped myself for the stupid request, but I knew it was the only way to get her to release me without hurting her feelings or violently throwing her off of me.

She seemed to bite the bait, her grip loosening as she allowed me to scramble onto my knees, trying to crawl away from her.

I was making some progress when I suddenly felt her hands clamp around my tail and I was yanked backwards, landing on my back, but also directly onto her chest as she lay beneath me, her arms immediately entwining around my waist.

"Kiss me, Knuckles! I've wanted this for too long…" She then bit softly into my neck, rubbing my tummy with her hands.

I felt guilty for what I was doing. She had obviously had feelings for me for a very long time, but she had never known how to express them. I was taking advantage of her.

I couldn't let this go on any longer. Emerald or no emerald, she was still a good friend. Just a little sexually frustrated.

"Rouge, I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Shh. Kiss me now."

I rolled over in her arms, gazing into her hazy eyes seriously. "Rouge, listen to me. I'm not-"

Her lips met mine fiercely before I could utter another word, my mind exploding with feelings and tastes I had never before experienced, her warmth and tenderness so strong they were almost too good to endure.

I lost all resistance as her long fingers stroked through my hair and her sweet smell wafted into my nose like a drug, my mind now completely numb. She was so strange, exotic, and different from other girls I had met.

I had now found something a lot more fun to chase after than a shiny old rock.

Rouge had won after all. Only this time I was happy to lose.

* * *

The End. Good? Bad? Let me know!

And again, please send any suggestions or ideas for future stories to me; I'm always looking for some good advice from you wonderful reviewers and fellow writers! Thanks!


End file.
